1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to headcovers with a horizontally extending brim or visor, such as hats and caps, and, more specifically, to hats and caps having a brim or visor that may be moved or rotated to various positions around the circumference of the crown of the headwear, and which have a simplified and stable construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,684 issued to Casale on Dec. 5, 1995 for a Convertible Sports Cap with Sliding Brim. The Casale Patent provides a sports hat construction with a head covering portion and a brim portion. An elongate band or strip is selectively attached to the lower periphery of the head covering, and the brim includes a mating connector that is adapted to engage the elongate band, so that the brim can be moved along the longitudinal length of the periphery of the cap. Also, the head covering portion may be removed from the elongate band so that the brim and elongate band may be worn as a sun visor without the head covering portion.
The Casale Patent does not disclose or suggest the use of a headband disposed between the head covering portion or crown and the head of the wearer. The use of such a headband has several advantages, as discussed below. Moreover, while the Casale Patent describes that the elongate band is formed into a closed loop, the Casale Patent does not disclose an elongate band adapted to allow a full 360° rotation of the brim. In fact, the Casale Patent describes that the fastener between the two ends of the elongate band includes a generally flat thin stop, which clearly does not allow for a full 360° rotation of the brim.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,211 issued to Mehrens on Jul. 9, 1996 for a Slidably Repositionable Hat. The Mehrens Patent provides a hat having an attached accessory such as a visor and incorporating a headband formed integrally with a sliding member positioned adjacent the opening in the crown. In a first embodiment, a track is secured internally to the crown and slidingly engages the sliding member to permit the crown and attached visor to be rotated relative to the wearer's head without removing the hat. In a second embodiment, the sliding member is secured externally of the crown and slidably supports a track that is attached to the visor.
Unlike the present invention, the Mehrens Patent provides in its first embodiment that the entire hat rotates (i.e., both crown and brim), which is undesirable, for example, when the wearer desires to have a logo always at the front of the crown portion, or to face in a direction of the wearer's choice, independent of the wearer's choice of brim position. In its second embodiment, unlike the present invention the sliding assembly is external of the crown portion, which is very disadvantageous, especially in terms of aesthetics. Moreover, the horizontal orientation of the sliding member and track in the Mehrens Patent makes the hat bulky and creates a relatively large gap between the crown and the wearer's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,534 issued to Mobley on Feb. 10, 1998 for Hats and Caps with Moveable Bills or Brims. The Mobley Patent provides headwear comprising (i) a crown having a substantially circumferential body to fit on a wearer's head and having an inner surface, (ii) a headband with an outer surface and attached to the inner surface of the crown body along the circumference of the crown body and forming a free flap on the crown body, (iii) at least one bill or brim extending substantially laterally away from the crown body and a wearer's head, and (iv) at least one slide means for connection of the bill or brim to the crown body and for rotation of the bill or brim relative to the crown body. The slide means comprises a first channel member attached to the periphery of the crown body and extending a substantial portion around the circumference of the crown body, and a second channel member attached to the bill or brim adjacent the crown body, the first and second members having interlocking means for slidable engagement of the second channel member relative to the first channel member. The first channel member is attached to the outer surface of the headband between the headband and the flap of the crown body, in which the flap covers the first channel member and the headband prevents the first channel member from touching a wearer's head. Alternatively, the first channel member is attached to the outer surface of the crown body.
The Mobley Patent is distinguished from the present invention for several reasons. Significantly, the Mobley Patent does not disclose or suggest attaching a channel member to the inner surface of the crown body. Rather, the Mobley Patent provides that the channel member is attached either the outer surface of the headband or to the outer surface of the crown body. Attaching the channel member to the inner surface of the crown body has several advantages, as discussed below. In particular, by locating the channel member on the outer surface of the headband, a “loose flap” (column 3, line 30 of the Mobley Patent) is created around the periphery of the crown portion, which can be inadvertently and undesirably flipped up to reveal the channel member. Also, the Mobley Patent does not disclose or suggest that the channel member attached to the brim extends vertically away from the brim, or that the interlocking channel members are vertically oriented.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,772 issued to Sprouse on Feb. 16, 1999 for a Flexible Tracking Assembly for a Sports Cap Having a Rotatable Visor or the Like. The tracking assembly, as described by the Sprouse Patent, may be a single semi-rigid elongated member, preferably I-shaped, or a three-piece assembly having two elongated plastic member attached together along one edge with a generally I-shaped track therebetween. However, unlike to present invention, the Sprouse Patent does not disclose a comfortable headband assembly disposed between the tracking assembly and the head of a wearer. Rather, the Sprouse Patent provides that the headband is held apart from the I-shaped member by a third elongated plastic member. Furthermore, the horizontal orientation of the I-shaped member C-shaped members of the Sprouse Patent makes the hat bulky and creates a relatively large gap between the crown and the wearer's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,508 issued to Davis on Jul. 24, 2001 for a Means for Moveable Bills or Brims of Caps and Hats. This invention is described as an improvement over the inventor's previous patent, which is the Mobley Patent discussed above. The improvement lies in the addition of a “linking band” between the headband and the interior of the crown of the hat. Nonetheless, as with the Mobley Patent discussed above, the Davis Patent discloses that the sliding track is attached to the outer surface of the headband or the outer surface of the crown, which is unlike the present invention. In fact, the addition of a linking band would further accentuate the disadvantages of attaching the sliding track to the headband. In particular, the linking band would further weaken the “loose flap” (see column 3, line 27 of the Davis Patent) along the bottom periphery of the crown, thereby allowing the loose flap to be too easily flipped up to reveal the sliding track, which would adversely affect the aesthetics of the hat. Also, the Davis Patent does not disclose or suggest that the interlocking or sliding member on the brim extends vertically away from the brim, or that the sliding track and interlocking member are vertically oriented.